Naruto: Rin'negan of Ame
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: What if Naruto awoke the rin'negan and hanzo took and trained him in Ame follow his story.


Naruto: Rin'negan of Ame

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto a young boy around five was running for his life in the forest near the village. He was running from a jounin that was chasing him currently and he was crying tears of sorrow. He then felt a pain in his shoulder and turn to find a shurikan embeded in his shoulder. Naruto saw a man in a jounin outfit standing there smiling manicaly at him. " No!No! stay away from me!" shouted Naruto. Then his eues felt werid and he charged and a explosion of chakra erupted from him. Red and blue chakra mixed forming purple chakra it was filled with evil and destruction. His hair turned red and his eyes turned gold with two rings around them with black rings around his eyes. His whisker marks marks suddenly vanished and healed up like they didn't exist. Then the sandaime appeared with a group of ANBU and he looked a the sight shocked. Infront of them was a large crater and Naruto stood there in a fetal postion with a dead and battered body infront of him.

Hiruzen walked down to naruto and hugged him " Naruto it's okay tell me what happened " said Hiruzen. Naruto kept his eyes closed and sighed " A mob of villagers attack me lead by this ninja and i ran from the village the ninja chased me out of the village and then he stabed me then my eyes felt werid and then a explosion " said Naruto. He opened his eyes revealing the rings in his eyes " Naruto your eyes there...there a kekki genki a powerful one called the Rin'negan " said Hiruzen. Naruto looked confused but heard some rushling in the bushes and a man with a stanard jounin outfit and a oxegen mask and long brown hair his eyes were black and a pale yellow. Hiruzen bowed " Hanzo of the Salamander what are you doing here? "asked Hiruzen. " I came here to pay a vist when ifelt this chakra erupt from here and came to investigate " said Hanzo. He looked and saw naruto and his eyes and walked up to him " Hokage-dono is that the Rin'negan? " asked Hanzo. Hiruzen nodded and hanzo looked at Naruto and looked at hiruzen. " Hey is he _its_ jalior " asked Hanzo. Again Hiruzen nodded and Hanzo nodded back " Hokage-dono can i take him to my village train him and send him to the chunin exams in seven years " asked Hanzo. Naruto ears perked up and jumped with joy. " YATTA!! no more attacks!! " shouted Naruto. Hiruzen chuckled " There's your answer Hanzo-sama " replied Hiruzen.

-Several days Later-

Naruto and Hanzo arrived in Ame and naruto looked at the raining village and stared with awe. Hanzo chuclked " Yes Naruto welcome to your new Home " said Hanzo. Over the Next couple of years Naruto learn new justu,taijustu stances,genjustu illusions,kenjustu forms,fuinjustu,and summon contract for salmanders. He joined the adademy and made friends with a girl named konan and a boy named Ryu over the years they became the best of friends. Then they became genin of Ame and passed there test and became team 6. Naruto wore a high collared black cloack with longer sleeves and red flames on it and blood red nailpolish. Under he wore a ANBU vest and mess-under shirt with a long sleeve fishnet shirt and cargo pants and black shinobi also had four black nose pieceings and five on his left ear and one under his lip. Naruto awoke and yawned and tied his headband around his forehead and left locking his door and left to the village tower and met his team there consisting of him,konan,ryu,and there sensei Sodo. Hanzo sat at the table filling out papers and looked at the team and smiled under his mask. " Hello listen we have a mission to the mist you are to help guard a bridge builder with a kohona team meet them at the mist border this is a B-rank mission " said Hanzo. They bowed and Vanished hanzo looked out the window and chuckle " wonder how they will fair " said Hanzo to himself.

* * *

Later that night the team was sitting around a fire eating some roasted fish and crab. Konan was wearing a high collared dark blue cloak and some blue nail polish and a fishnet shirt and black cargo pants and balck snadals. Ryu wore a mask with long sleeves red shirt with a green flames on it he had on blue cargo pants and combat boots. On his back was a Dai-Katana and a flail with some kanji saying "Death is here". Naruto went to bed and konan followed him as they shard a tent because they were going out now ryu went to his tent and fell asleep. In the morning the dashed to the spot they were to meet the leaf team they arrived and saw a jounin with a sharingan eye in his left eye fighting some gaint man with a large zanbotu and a group of genin grounding some middle-aged man.

They laned as the jounin was traped in a prison of water and naruto flared his charkra and the mist cleared. They looked and saw to see the team of Ame ninja and tazuna smiled " finally you arrived!! " He shouted. Naruto walked up to the water clone and slashed side ways and it dispelled into a puddle of water. He rushed forward and stoped infront of zabuza. " Momichi Zabuza low A-class nuke-nin of kiri wanted for attempting murder of sandaime Mizukage you are to die today " said Naruto calmly. Zabuza laughed in his face " Some brat like you thinks they can beat me ya right " said Zabuza. Naruto backhanded him and then roundhouse kicked him in the face and pulled him into a chakra enhanced fist that sent him flying across the water. " Raiton: Lightning bolt strike no justu " said Naruto. The he pointed at zabuza and a yellow bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit him dead on. Zabuza yelled in agony and fell down on the water hard. Naruto walked up to him and he got up and charged slashing his zanbotu and naruto blocked.

Naruto took the blade and threw him back and summoned a pure black katana and charged slashing vertically. He the threw the sword in the the air and clapped his hand together and gathered his chakra and said. " Ultimate Kenjustu: Goton Slashing Fury ". He caught the blade and multiple colors appeared and naruto charged slashing like a maniac. Zabuza blocked then his sword cracked and narutostabed him in the gut and the sword shocked him and naruto smiled. Zabuza fell uncounsis and naruto walked up up to him to finish him but fell over and sighed. " To much elemental chakra... " said Naruto to himself.

-the Next Morning-

Naruto awoke to konan sitting there and drinking some tea reading Icha Icha Tatics. She looked at him and smiled " Good morning Naruto-kun sleep well " asked Konan. Naruto groned and konan giggled at him " Listen we told the kohona team about are mission and they were happy to have reniforcements " explianed Konan. Naruto nodded and got up grabing the near by crutches and limped down stairs with konan following. They sat a the table and had breakfeast then kakshi said " well lets introduce are selves i'll begin i'm Hakate Kakashi i like somethings, i dislikes not much, have some hobbies,and my dream.." siad Kakashi pointing at the pink haired girl next. " I'm Haruno Sakura I like...I dislike Ino-pig!!...my hoobies...my dream is..." she said with a blush glancing at the raven head. He started Next " I'm Uchiha Sasuke i like nothing, I dislike everything, I have no hobbies, my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man " said sasuke.

Ryu sighed and said " Yo Aoi Ryu, I like training and hanging out, I dislike arrogant people and fangirls, My hobbies and walking in the forest and hanging out, My dream is to become the greatest Kenjustu master ever " said Ryu. Konan smiled and Begane " Hello I'm Konan, I like Oragami and Naruto-kun, I don't dislike much, My hobbies are making oragami and hanging out with Naruto, My dream well i don't have one at the moment " said Konan. Naruto smiled at her and said " I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I like training,Tea,Wine,and Konan, I dislike snakes and avengers,My hobbies are reading, drinking tea and going out with konan, My dream is to surrpase Hanzo and become the leader of Amegakre " said Naruto. They got up for training to prepare for the return of Zabuza in Two weeks and they were to train hard.

Then the two weeks were up and they went to the bridge and found dozebs of dead or heavily injured workers. " What is the meaning of this!?! " shouted Tazuna. They looked and saw zabuza and the hunter-nin standing there and Naruto smiled and walked up to them and gather his charkra the purple charka gather around him and he sommoned a large Salamander and mounted it and shouted " Now let's begin our rematch Zabuza ". He then Charged with a Large black spear in his hand aiming it at zabuza head...

* * *

Yo end of Chapter 1 read and review my readers

Ja Ne


End file.
